La promesa de Luka
by Hotday productions
Summary: Luka viajara para llegar al castillo de la Reina Monstruo para cumplir una promesa.


Monster girl quest. Parte 1

Una Wizardmen estaba observando el mar gracias a que estaba en un barco llevándose que, entre los tripulantes: civiles, soldados, mercaderes, médicos y otros ocupantes y servicios. Aunque no sabía bien al principio del porqué de los civiles, pero después del saber el "Por qué" lo entendió, pero aún no le gustaba la idea de ser niñera.

Suspiro, en circunstancias normales, su reino simplemente no le prestarían mucha atención o simplemente mandarían espías para investigar…y ese fue el principal causante de su ida a este grupo de islas en medio de la nada oceánica.

Una de las espías del reino de los Ángeles aterrizó a esta isla para inspeccionarla. Ella no sabe mucho de los detalles, pero ella fue descubierta y…se convirtió en su Diosa.

Simplemente los lugareños tenían una religión de una Diosa que creó el mundo, los seres vivos y esas chaladas que ponen esos de la Orden para tener controlada a su gente. Ella sabía que en el reino que vivía había dioses, pero ellas SÍ EXISTÍAN y las vio ¡hasta ayer hablo con la reina/diosa del reino de los Ángeles!

Por eso los mandaban a 4 barcos para dirigirse a esas islas, ya que ahora la ahora "Diosa" de la isla necesitaba ayuda o comenzaría una masacre solo por coraje.

Y conociéndola bien…solo dijo "¡SÁQUENME DE ESTA ISLA DE LOCOS!"

¿Cómo se llamaba esa tal diosa antes de que ella pisase esas islas? Ilias…que coincidencia de nombres.

Ella apartó la mirada del gran vasto océano y vio a una de sus compañeras de viaje de este barco y, por lo menos, los pies en la tierra. Sus otras eran buenas y eran profesionales pero…preferiría trabajar con un espejo andante antes que esas dos.

Suspiro nuevamente, ahora está haciendo otra vez de las suyas con ellos…¿es la única que actúa normal por aquí?

* * *

Los barcos, dos de los cuatro, encallaron. Ya que dos eran que poseían los civiles y otras cosas cotidianas de una ciudad; mientras que las otras dos eran más bien barcos militares para establecer una frontera por si la Orden quiere mostrar su cara. Por lo menos los barcos que poseen estos habitantes eran más bien diseñados para la pesca o de ir de un lugar a otro. Eso y que estaban lo suficientemente lejos para que ellos no sospechasen.

Ella había escuchado de ciertas…cosas desagradables acerca de estos habitantes gracias a ciertas Mamonos que ella pudo hablar.

No les creía mucho.

Si en su hogar no hubiese ningún humano y de un día para otro apareciesen, actuaría…precavida ante sus habitantes, esa era su idea acerca de estos habitantes.

Una idea infantil, para serse sincera.

Al atracar, los habitantes miraron, tanto a Mamono cómo a humanos que les acompañaban, con malos ojos. Si no fuesen por la NUEVA guardia de la zona-que eran de los suyos-quizás se les hubiesen lanzado encima para matarlas.

Además, de que esos soldados estaban arrestando a un grupo de personas. Ellos eran los radicales de la diosa, que su propósito era exterminar a todo No-Humano que se encuentren.

Solo iba a decir esto. Son unos idiotas.

Hasta la Mamono más dulce que ella recuerda, pueden convertirse en una máquina de golpes-o de matar, depende del caso-si sus vidas fuesen amenazadas o su familia estuviese amenazada.

Literalmente, ellos estaban peleando con un león con una vara de madera.

\- ¿Dónde vamos antes que se inicie una masacre? – pregunto, para salir lo más rápido posible del lugar antes de que alguien hiciese alguna estupidez.

\- Su deber será proteger la otra isla. Síganme – comentó una Ángel que apareció entre la multitud, haciendo que todos se mirasen entre sí de manera muy rara.

Ellos pensaban que está Ángel iba a matar a esos monstruos, no guiarles o ¿acaso sería una trampa maestra?

Las 4 y otros siguieron a la Ángel para tomar otro barco, ya que era la manera más segura de ir en isla a isla, ya que había una pared de rocas y arrecifes que les impedían llegar.

Y aunque tengan manera de atravesar eso, la gente se pondría aún más tensa si viesen un barco aparecer de la nada, aterrizar después de un vuelo o saliendo del mar.

\- Lo siento por estos estúpidos. Esta diosa aparentemente tenía una especie de…"Reglas" para las Mamonos.

\- ¿Cómo el exterminio? – pregunto una de las cuatro con una mirada sería.

La Ángel suspiro – Eso y que toda relación con nosotras, menos los ángeles puros, están completamente prohibidas. Pero lo estamos resolviendo, aunque fuese a paso de tortuga.

\- ¿Ángeles puros? Y ¿Cómo lo están resolviendo?

\- Muy simple: están "Desapareciendo" ciertos…peces gordos de esta nación y lo otro – se volteó hacia ellos y, con una mirada de enfado, dijo – Solo ángeles de alas blancas y piel blanca están permitidas, los que tengan "Anormalidades" de esa regla son fenómenos o mutaciones de magia negra o cualquier otra mierda que ellos inventasen – y reanudo su caminata hacia los barcos.

Todos se miraron entre sí y después miraron con caras un tanto tristes hacia ella. Su hija era una "Anormal" según los estándares de estas islas, y era un milagro que ella no estuviesen dando golpes a diestra y siniestra a todo que diga "Anormal", más sabiendo de su actitud posesiva y explosiva que tenía.

Al llegar a su destino, todos se subieron, siendo despedidas por la Ángel y otros habitantes que tenían una actitud más abierta y los que no eran de por aquí.

* * *

Ya era de noche y ella estaba afilando su espada para pasar el rato. Primordialmente de que su sueño fuese interrumpido por un capitán de estas islas y además de que no era muy popular para su tripulación.

Bueno, por lo menos fue el almuerzo de un tiburón hambriento, por lo menos hizo algo bueno.

Uno de los tripulantes, y por lo menos uno de los poco de este barco que aceptaban, se le acercaba con el gorro del capitán y su vestimenta de un kimono azul cómo el cielo azul nocturno hecho para navegar - ¿Cansada, Granberia? – pregunto. Él sabía cómo se sentía y cómo se siente al dormir mal, más de una ocasión le pasaba eso por uno de los ataques del capitán anterior y se sentía un poco preocupado.

\- Estoy acostumbrada, además de que estamos entrenadas de tener poco tiempo de sueño al estar en una misión – le comentó, viendo mejor su espada, brillando levemente gracias a los rayos de la luna.

Granberia tenía la piel escamosa de color verde-en sus bracos hasta llegar a los codos y en sus piernas-, poseía una armadura de metal ligera, en el sentido que dejaba sus brazos desnudos y las piernas solamente le llegaban hasta las rodillas, cabello rojo y unos ojos amarrillos, casi parecidos a oro.

En estos momentos, solo estaba descansando. Si estuviera en activo, su armadura taparía todo su cuerpo impidiendo ver su cuerpo, y el capitán lo sabía, ya que estos soldado-menos los médicos-portaban esas armaduras al subirse.

\- Bueno… - el capitán se sentó al lado suyo – Cómo es la vida más allá de estas islas.

\- Eso más depende de la ubicación – le respondió Granberia – En mi hogar es bastante pacífico y no hay muchos problemas. Pero en las fronteras es otra historia, ya que la sensación se siente más como una guerra fría que otra cosa.

\- ¿Pacifico y en guerra? – pregunto un poco impactado.

Ella comenzó a reírse un poco, siendo mirado de mala gana por el capitán – A pesar de que mi reino es una sociedad pacifista, también somos una Nación guerrera, preparada para luchar si ocurriese algo.

\- ¿Han luchado en guerra? Digo, con la excepción de la que ya están.

Ella asintió con los ojos cerrados – Siglos atrás, pero es una muy largar historia – ella se volteó, mirando la entrada para meterse dentro del barco donde estaban las camas – Quizás uno de nosotros tenga un libro acerca de eso, sino – ella volvió a mirar al capitán - Espera un año, que de seguro viene un barco con una biblioteca.

El capitán suspiro con una sonrisa y vio hacia arriba, viendo las nubes y las estrellas – Es increíble qué, con nuestra actitud hacia ustedes, aún nos den ayuda.

Ella rio de manera un tanto agridulce – Créeme que esto no es regalado.

Él suspiro. Él sabía del porqué ellos estaban por estás islas y era de una amiga suya de gran importancia, aunque no sabía QUE tanta tendría que ser para movilizar todo esto.

\- Además, si no nos aceptan, pues morirán al pasar del tiempo.

\- ¿No crees que secuestrar niños es algo negativo hacia su imagen?

\- Protegemos de sus mentes para que formen sus propios caminos, no les obligamos a hacer nada de los que ELLOS hicieron por generaciones – escupió Granberia con mucha ira.

Aunque el capitán odiase decir eso pero ella tenía mucha razón.

\- Bueno, me retiro. Dudo que esa Arpía sepa manejar un barco sin manos.

Ella comenzó a reírse nuevamente – Créeme que ella manejo barcos más grandes que este barquito de juguete.

El capitán, con los ojos en blancos, se levantó y se fue. Lo peor es que eso le afecto su orgullo, ya que ella decía la verdad y este barco, midiendo más de 40 metros y era el barco más grande que tenían y que una cosa, del tamaño de un niño, manejaba y-suponía-que era capitana de uno de esos barcos le afectaba su orgullo de marinero, de capitán y de hombre.

* * *

\- Por el momento, este será nuestro hogar hasta nuevo aviso – aviso el humano, capitán y líder del regimiento completo al llegar al pueblo por sus órdenes – Establezcan un campamento lo suficientemente cerca para que sepan nuestra presencia pero lo suficientemente lejos para que no nos lancen rocas. Lo único que quiero es tener mi sopa de rocas – ordeno, aunque levemente sarcástico, a sus seguidores – Ustedes 4 – señalo a Granberia, con su armadura de cuerpo entero como las otras 3, que estaban en lo mismo – Irán a esa aldea para que sepan nuestra presencia, además de que una de nosotras está ahí aunque escondida.

\- ¡Si señor! – todas dijeron a la misma vez y se fueron a la aldea.

Al llegar, simplemente fueron vistos de esa manera casi igual como cuando llegaron al puerto. Aunque menos rudos pero la atmosfera se sentía pesada.

Después de estar 1 hora caminando a través de este pequeño pueblo, ahora siendo conocido como la aldea Ilias. O cómo lo llama su compañera "Aldea adicta a Ilias".

Las 4 se sentaron para comer algo y fueron detenidas por un grito de un niño.

Las 4 se levantaron enseguida y, pensando lo peor, corrieron hacia el grito.

Y para su gran sorpresa y enojo, era un Padre de estás iglesias intentando golpear a un niño de cabello morado claro con un pequeño barrote para llevarlo más fácilmente.

Sin que él se dé cuenta, una cosa viscosa golpeó al Padre para volverse nuevamente un cuerpo con armadura. Mientras que el humano, sabiendo que lo atraparon, corrió dejando su identidad en secreto gracias a su capa y capucha, pero dejando atrás una bomba.

La Slime, al ver esto, envolvió su cuerpo alrededor del niño y la bomba explotó, lanzando una pelota viscosa hacia las demás. Por lo menos los dos estaban bien, ya que estaban escuchando un leve lloriqueo del niño y la Slime susurrando cosas para tranquilizarlo.

\- ¡Voy por él! – la más baja del grupo se lanzó, persiguiendo al hombre.

\- ¡Hasta llegan a este nivel para tener sus juguetes o armas! – gruño de manera agresiva ante la circunstancia que vio, viendo como la pelota se abría, revelando al niño, mostrando no tener más de 5 años, aun abrazando a la Smile, aun transformándose en un cuerpo humanoide no lo soltaba.

Al completarse, se vio como el pequeño niño tenía su cabeza en su pecho y ella le acariciaba y levemente lo hacía meterse en su cuerpo como una casa segura, haciendo que las dos suspirasen y negasen con la cabeza.

\- ¡Rayos! Lo perdí por esos malditos Pa… - pequeña vio cómo la Smile engullía poco a poco dentro de su cuerpo el niño. Aunque ella no se lo iba a comer o devorar, si era muy cercano…pero ella interrumpido antes de que ella hiciese un bobería - ¡Suéltalo, pedófila! – con gran velocidad agarro al niño, haciendo que gritase levemente de la sorpresa, lo puso al lado de sus dos compañeras y estaba regañando a su compañera.

* * *

Después de estar casi media hora de regaños, y que el niño se tranquilizase después del shock y ver a las mujeres delante de él. A diferencia de otros niños que se cruzaron que le miraban con miedo, él más bien miraba a las 4 con admiración.

\- ¿Dónde está tú casa? – pregunto la que tenía solo una cola, aunque la punta este bien gorda, como si se tragase una pelota.

\- Ah, p-por aquí – camino para salirse del bosque y, para la sorpresa de las tres, al salir, había una casa que estaba un poco alejada del pueblo – Las ángeles siempre nos cuida por los bandidos. Además de que mi madre es muy sobreprotectora conmigo…creo que me va a matar – todas se miraron extrañadas al pequeño niño.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Bueno…ella siempre duerme conmigo con miedo de que alguien me agarrase y siempre me vigila, pero ahora está enferma de algún resfriado y salí para conseguir medicinas y…bueno, ya saben lo demás – dijo el niño.

\- Pero eso es muy loable ¿Por qué te mataría?-

\- …Vi cómo una madre golpeaba a otro niño por hacer algo…tengo miedo que haga/¡Hijo! – en vez de una voz enojada o cabreada, era más bien de felicidad y llena de preocupación. En un parpadeo, una sombra azulada abrazo al niño.

Todas se voltearon para ver a una Demon de piel azulada, cuernos en su cabeza con punta roja, alas de murciélago y ojos rojos. Estaba vestida de un kimono hogareño corto que le llegaba hasta a las rodillas.

Está madre abrazaba a su hijo mientras lloraba y decía "Gracias por cuidar de mí" y "No tendrías que haber salido por mí".

\- Bueno, la medicina avanzó más rápido de lo que pensaba – comentó una persona detrás de las chicas.

Al voltearse, vieron a una Ángel medica saliendo de su casa – Me debes una cena, nena. Adiós soldaditas – ella extendió sus alas y se fue a volar.

* * *

Después de que madre e hijo viviesen dentro de la casa, y que el hijo le explicase todo-hasta el ataque del Padre loco-ella solo le advirtió que no fuese más al bosque sin un guardia angelical al lado suyo o con su misma persona. Pero ella también estaba agradecida de que, a pesar de su tan corta edad, intentaba ayudar a su madre, a pesar de ser simplemente un catarro horrible y también está de cuerpo original, ya que era ella la que se refería el capitán.

Simplemente, el niño no le importó e igualmente la abrazo y su madre le abrazaba con todo incluido cola y alas.

Aunque el comentario inocente de esa misma doctora casi la pone furiosa y la iba matar, ya que ella le abrazo.

Bañándose juntos.

Desnudos.

Y ella estaba afuera por mercado.

" _Odio a esa maldita seguidora del Dios Caído"_

* * *

\- Así que tú Ex esposo se alió a esos grupos de radicales por su hermano – comentó furiosa Granberia y sus amigas, que no portaba sus armaduras de cuerpo entero.

La Succubus de nombre Alma Elma tenía la piel blanca, cuernos grises-algo raro para su raza-, cabello morado claro, ojos rojos y una vestimenta un tanto provocativa, ya que su franela acentuaba excelente sus pechos. Pero lo más raro era su cola. A diferencia de las Succubus normales su cola tenía una anormalidad; en vez de pequeña y la punta tuviese forma de un corazón, está pareciera más como la cola de una Manticore aunque más lisa. Cuando el pequeño niño, llamado Luka, lo vio, más bien el jugo con esa cola y pensaba que se tragó una pelota. Aunque es cierto que él jamás vio a una Mamono-con la excepción de las ángeles-aún le puso una gran felicidad, ya que hasta sus conocidos se ponían…especiales con su anatomía rara (no en el sentido de ser un fenómeno, sino de la EXTREMA rareza de que una Succubus tenga ese tipo de cola)

La otra, y tenía el tamaño de una niña, era una Kitsune con el nombre de Tamamo. A diferencia de las demás, ella era más bien juguetona e infantil, a pesar de ser más vieja que sus compañeras. Por eso ella jugo hasta que Luka se cansó de jugar con ella y que le hiciese cosquillas con sus 9 legendarias y esponjosas colas, una rareza de que una Kitsune soltera tenga 9 colas. Solamente poseía un kimono blanco con una cinta roja como cinturón, cabello amarrillo como sus colas y oso azules celeste.

Y la Slime; la gran diferencia que tiene ella que las demás SI tienen la ropa, ya que estaba desnuda, aunque por ser viscosa nadie se le quejaba tanto, con la excepción de Luka, que en su inocencia él le trajo una camisa de las suyas para que se tapase por frio, aunque lo que consiguió fue más bien ponerla más sensual por la camisa apretada, pero ella le agradeció con un besito en el cachete y un fuerte abrazo, donde su cabeza estaba en medio de sus pechos, para la sorpresa de su madre. Ella es azul, pero lo raro es que tenía algunos tatuajes que tenía en su cuerpo y tiene una gema morada en su frente.

Mientras que Granberia, la relación con Luka era más bien profesional, pero al ver como ella afilaba su espada ante su pequeño público y que él le dijese que quería convertirse un héroe para proteger a su familia y amigos. Ella le dijo que, cuando crezca un poco, lo iba a entrenar, pero él le dijo que él jamás se convertiría como su padre.

Y aquí están, hablando del hombre que era su padre.

\- Por lo menos lo secuestraste antes de que él hiciese una estupidez con este angelito – comentó Tamamo, sabiendo la historia completa. En realidad ella no era esposo de ese malnacido de hombre, sino que pasaba al frente de su casa y, preocupada, lo secuestro para que no sea como esos soldados sin futuro como los que querían la iglesia, los mismos que los tachaba como "Los malos del libro" a pesar de que ellos mismo lo hicieron para generar terror.

\- Pero ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? - hace 5 años, Ilias llegó a estas islas ¿acaso ella lo siguió?

\- Creo que _alguien_ se le olvidaba quien tenía compañía – todas se rieron – Tuve a mi pequeño Luka cuando no tenía ni un mes de nacido. No sé quién fue y ni se si estaba a favor o en contra de esos locos.

\- Posiblemente esté muerta…¿Dónde está él?

\- Quizás muerto – respondió, sin tener mucha idea si eso era correcto o no.

\- Esperemos que sea así – comentó Granbería con un tono levemente oscuro.

* * *

En los próximos años, Luka se estaba convirtiendo en, como sugerían las chicas-con la excepción de Granberia por su orgullo-aunque si en secreto—en un rompe corazones, aunque para las Mamonos, ya que las chicas que provenían de estás islas simplemente lo tachaban de un bicho raro, con la excepción de humanas y Mamono del exterior que más de uno le quiso jalarle los cachetes por lo mono que era.

Las 4 guardias pasaban todos los días con Luka y su madre, ya que ella preparaba una comida de muerte.

Pero las chicas no solamente iban por la comida, también por Luka.

Las cuatro, a su manera, estaban enamoradas del niño de cabello gris claro, por su inocencia, por su ternura y por sus palabras que le llegaban al corazón. Aunque fuese un niño pequeño e inocente uno pensaría que al crecer cambiaría la opinión.

La verdad, es que no fue así.

Al tener 7 años, una edad un poco más adulta, a diferencia de los niños normales. Claro, aún tenía su inocencia y niñez pero tenía una vista más adulta de la vida.

Lo que le afecto más eso fue a Alma Elma, que ella pensaba que al saber que su cola era anormal pensaba que lo iba a catalogar como una especie de fenómeno.

Para su corazón, él aún la seguía mirando igual.

Si no fuese por su madre, quizás le diese su primer beso en la boca.

Erubetie le enseñaba muchas cosas de su raza y Luka prestaba mucha atención, aunque no entendía muchas cosas, cómo los dos alimentos fundamentales de una Slime "Las Slimes comemos el agua y EL agua" aunque su sonrisa pícara y que lo estaba viendo solo sumaba su confusión.

Pero eso no era todo, ya que Luka siempre cuidaba de las pequeñas Slimes a irse a un lugar seguro que no había humanos, y en una ocasión salvo a una pequeña Slime verde de unos bravucones. Aunque la Slime huyo y se escondió, Luka no tuvo mucha suerte y fue golpeado, pero fue salvado por Erubetie en modo soldado y los ahuyento.

Ella quería que ese niño llamado Luka fuese suyo de forma eterna.

Tamamo le enseñaba un poco de magia. Nada complicado, solo lo fundamental como por ejemplo: encender una fogata…y ya.

"Además de ser una niña, payasa" le dijo eso Luka en una guerra de cosquillas.

A pesar de que Tamamo en su modo soldado era sería-cuando se le requería-ella siempre disfrutaba de buenas bromas y Luka, al pasar de los años, siempre la hacía reír de una forma u otra.

¡Hasta le propuso matrimonio!...aunque Luka no entendió.

Y Granberia, a pesar de que era ruda con casi todos, Luka era la única persona-ya sea Mamono o humano-que podía ser más abierta.

Además de entrenar y vio que, a pesar de su corta edad, no se rendía tan fácilmente y siempre seguía adelante sin importar mucho.

No solo cómo maestro se sentía orgullosa, sino también de su persona y de su actitud. Si no fuese un niño lo agarraría como su esposo y se irían a las montañas o a algún bosque muy profundo para que no se lo arrebaten.

Han pasado varios años hasta que Luka cumplió los 8 años de edad.

Una mañana que quiso que fuese una terrible pesadilla que quisiera despertar.

* * *

Luka corrió, no importando la gente que le miraba mal por tener compañía de esos No-Humanos.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a casa.

Abrió la puerta, con un pequeño regalo para el cumpleaños de su madre, un collar de flores silvestres que unas hadas que le ayudaron a encontrar.

\- ¡Mama, ya lle… - al frente suyo, había esos soldados de armadura completa pero sin cascos que estaban charlando en voz baja. Todos se giraron se giraron para ver a Luka, con miradas triste para después ver hacia las escaleras.

Era el lugar donde su madre y él dormían.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras apartando a medio mundo para que le dejasen pasar y saber que ocurría.

Y al llegar al cuarto de su madre, la vio acostada, muy pálida, con una respiración muy fuerte y al lado suyo la enfermera que la curo del resfriado.

\- Lo siento…no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

Los ojos de Luka se abrieron al saber que significaba eso -…NNN… - la enfermera, al escuchar ese ligero sonido familiar, giro su cabeza para verle con una mirada muy triste y apenada.

Eso fue la gota que derramo del vaso - ¡Madre! – corrió, dejando caer el paquete que con tanto espero reparo al verlo pudriéndose al lado de un árbol, dejando salir una pequeña corona de flores.

Al llegar a la cama, agarro la mano de su madre, que se sentía muy fría.

\- Mi…pequeño – tan toda las fuerzas que ella pudo reunir, pudo formular esas palabras – Que…bellas son… - ella vio esa corona tan hermosa en el suelo.

\- ¡M-Madre, e-estarás bien e-ella e-encon – fue detenido por la mano de su madre, ya que ella sabía que esas palabras que decía su hijo eran falsas. Ni siquiera el mismo se las creía a pesar de que él las dijo.

\- Hay veces…que las cosas ocurren – con todas sus fuerzas, beso la frente de su hijo – Hijo…mi pequeño héroe…tú mami tendrá que irse – Luka lloraba de forma descontrolada, aferrándose lo más fuerte que podía de su mano, que estaba en su cachete – Te querré…por siempre.

\- ¡MADRE! – Luka cerró los ojos y soltaba la mano de su madre y abrazaba el cuerpo de su débil madre.

La madre de Luka miro a Granberia y está asintió, con una mirada sería - …Gracias… - el último suspiro salió de sus pulmones y cerró los ojos, para estar dormida en un sueño eterno.

Granberia cerró los puños y se dirigió a todos los soldados y ella movió su cabeza para que le sigan, al salir de casa, miro a todos los soldados.

\- No me importan que trabajo tienen, no me importa si es su día libre…¡QUIERO LA CABEZA DEL MALDITO DESGRACIADO EN BANDEJA DE PLATA!

\- ¡Si señora! – todos dijeron y fueron a buscar a culpable.

Aunque todos tenían cierta idea de quien fue.

* * *

Era el funeral de la madre de Luka y todos veían como su cuerpo era colocado en un ataúd, viendo su cuerpo por última vez, con la corona de flores que hizo su hijo.

Todos estaban ahí, todos la que conocían bien y tenían una relación con ella estaban presentes ahí para decir un último adiós.

Luka estaba rodeado de las 4 Guardias Celestiales, una unidad nueva para proteger a una reina, pero no se iban a irse aún y la reina lo entendió perfectamente.

Luka tenía la mano derecha con la de Granberia y la otra con Alma Elma, diciendo un último adiós en sus corazones, prometiendo una de muchas cosas.

Después de que el cuerpo de la Demon fuese sepultada y Luka estaba al frente de su tumba diciendo una palabras.

Un soldado se acercó a las 4 chicas – Lo encontramos.

* * *

Su plan era perfecto.

Su plan inicial era envenenar a esa fanática de esas No- Humanos y, como autoridad de la iglesia más grande de todo el reino tenía todo el derecho de ponerlo bajo su custodia.

El poder que tenía dentro de él le pertenecería a su diosa, que exterminaría a estas bestias.

Todo era perfecto…hasta que ELLOS aparecieron.

Eran otros Padres y Madres-que era una ofensa para las palabras sagradas de su diosa-y un rey tan grande y musculoso como si fuese una montaña hecho hombre.

Su plan inicial fue un fracaso, pero solo el tiempo le dará el premio, el estúpido niño sabrá que la iglesia tenía toda la razón y estos monstruos eran la amenaza de que la humanidad debían de deshacerse.

Era perfecto…hasta hoy.

* * *

Un hombre con una bolsa en la cabeza era arrastrado por Ganbreria y Alma Elma, siendo seguidas por Erubetie y Tamamo.

Lanzaron al hombre en un calabozo y gracias a ese lanzamiento la bolsa, mal amarrada, fue quitada de su cabeza.

Él se giró y vio a los monstruos que su iglesia juró destruir.

\- ¡No me pueden tocar o iniciaran una guerra contra nuestra diosa! – grito el Padre, el mismo que intento secuestrar a Luka años atrás.

\- Es verdad. Nosotras no podemos tocarte – el Padre sonrió con triunfo, hasta que ellas se apartaron y su sonrisa creció aún más al ver a una cara muy familiar.

Antes de que sus palabras de agradecimiento saliesen de su boca. Sintió un tremendo dolor en su cachete. Se tocó y vio que había sangre y además de un dolor atroz.

\- Tu – la voz de la persona familiar se sonó muy seca – No solo mataste a mi súbdito – ella agarró su látigo – No solo mataste a alguien inocente – extendió el látigo con fuerza – Mataste a alguien que consideraba mi hermana y su hijo huérfano– preparo su látigo para azotarlo - ¡Sufrirás!

* * *

Han pasado 3 años después de la sepultura de la madre de Luka.

3 largos y duros años.

Un poco de la felicidad de Luka bajó, pero gracias a sus amigas que no tuvo algún sentimiento de suicidio.

Su madre era toda la familia…pero ellas 4 eran su nueva familia.

Después de un año de su sepultura, ellas tuvieron que irse al castillo de la reina de estas tierras, aunque constantemente lo visitaban para ver cómo iba y que Granberia le siguiese entrenando.

Haciendo un juramento de que los dos pelearían de nuevo y él lo vencería. Sabía que sería difícil ya que ella tenía muchos años de entrenamiento y experiencia, pero no la defraudaría.

Y de ahí, pasaron 3 años y Luka tenía 10 años.

Y estaba teniendo un sueño.

* * *

Luka abrió los ojos y vio que no estaba en su habitación, sino más bien estaba cómo en un lugar con nubes doradas alrededor suyo.

Delante de él, como si fuese un fantasma, apareció un Ángel.

Era la diosa Ilias.

\- Oh Luka – hablo con una voz tan hermosa y celestial – Tengo un favor para ti.

Luka sabía que la Ilia de la iglesia y la Ilia que estaba hablando eran dos completamente distintas.

Una existía.

Y la otra no.

Pero una diosa le estaba hablando, pero ¿Por qué a él? No era nadie especial y no en el sentido de menospreciarse.

Era un niño de 10 años, sabía cómo usar una espada, quizás no cómo el enfrentamiento de Granberia y ese otro soldado el año pasado en un coliseo, pero sabía usarla bien. Además de no tener una habilidad distinta.

Simplemente era un niño normal.

\- Dale una bofetada a la reina de los monstruos de mi parte…by – ella hizo el símbolo de la victoria con las dos manos y Luka despertó.

No más miel de abeja por las noches.

* * *

Se estaba preparándose un desayuno después del sueño más loco y extraño y, por qué no decirlo, bizarro que había tenido en su vida.

Al caminar para ver el exterior, pudo mirar cómo las aves volaban para buscar algún alimento.

Los vendedores abrían sus tiendas para dar un nuevo inició de ventas.

Y varias personas estaba huyendo como gallinas sin cabeza.

…

..

.

¿Qué?

Al salir que pasaba, con espada en mano por las moscas, pudo escuchar muchos gritos de miedo, pero pudo escuchar una misma palabra.

"¡Los monstruos nos atacan!"

Muy extrañado, salió corriendo hacia la dirección que los aldeanos señalaban.

La relación de los humanos y de las Mamonos había mejorado, pero aún-y con fuerza-persistía el odio y el racismo hacia esas razas, pero empeoraba con esos bravucones que decían ser los "Salvadores de la humanidad".

Solo eran unos tontos.

Entro al bosque. Quizás algún aldeano enojo alguna Mamono y ella quiere venganza. Era normal ver ese tipo de escena de molestar a una Mamono, correr como si el diablo le estuviese persiguiendo, y mandar a los guardias y/o ángeles para que lo detengan o que la maten.

Lo único que ellos hacían eran ponerse en ridículos y los mismos guardias o ángeles lo lanzaban a los tiburones.

Luka se detuvo ante la "Gran amenaza que iba a destruir el pueblo entero, que los iba a devorar y reclamar sus almas"

Era una Slime.

Luka se quería reírse, pero vio cómo estaba bastante tensa y nerviosa. Luka se preocupó eso. Sus amigas, al ver eso, siempre lo mandaban a otra parte ya que era un poco peligroso y pensaba que tendría que luchar para salvarse, ya que no sabía lo que podría hacer.

¿Qué podría hacer?

Después de pensarlo un momento, lanzó su espada al suelo y se acercó a la Slime - ¿Qué pasa/¡Agua, yaaaaaaa! – la Slime lo agarro y lo agito varias veces como si fuese una batidora humana.

Luka se mareó, pero reunió la suficiente conciencia para señalar el lago más cercano - ¡Gracias! – y salió disparada.

Luka se masajeó su cabeza después del tremendo baile que hizo y se levantó y agarró su espada. Siguió a la Slime para vigilarla un poco, por si acaso algún idiota se acercaba para tomar oportunidad y matarla.

Sabía que las Slimes, en cuestión de ataques físicos, eran muy difíciles de matar, pero la magia era otra historia.

Suspiro aliviado después de unos minutos de estar vigilándola, escuchando tararear y decir "Dulce delicias de los dioses", haciendo reír un poco al niño.

Antes de que se fuese, se pudo sentir un gran temblor para después escucharse un tremendo sonido tan fuerte cómo una explosión, así ahuyentando a la Slime-agradeciéndole a través de gritos-y Luka fue a revisar que pasó.

Cuando llegó, vio algo que le dejo levemente helado.

Vio a una Lamia de piel azul claro, cabello blanco con flores rojas, una cola roja, unas especies de cuernos en su cabeza.

Y lo más sorprendente, es que estaba desnuda…más o menos.

Ella utilizaba una ropa MUY ajustada en sus pecho, haciendo la peor imitación de un sostén y una falda TAN pequeña que es un milagro que no se mostrase su vagina.

Luka se acercó. Sabía que tenía poco tiempo para ir a la iglesia que le bautizaran. Al principio no lo iba a aceptar, pero era la única forma de salir del pueblo e intentar matar a la reina monstruo-que él jamás vio-. Aunque jamás la iba a matar, si tenía que hacerlo si quería enfrentarse a Granberia.

Por lo menos la doctora de su madre le dijo que una amiga de ella iba a hacerlo a él.

Le tocó el cuello y sintió que había un pulso leve. Puso su rostro encima de su cabeza y notó que aún respiraba, para su alegría.

Él pudo escuchar como la Lamia gruñía y se alejó un poco, dándole espacio para que se levantase, aunque eso ocurrió unos segundos después, para la sorpresa de Luka, lo agarró con su cola en modo bastante violenta como si quisiese aplastarlo como a un insecto.

\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto la Lamia.

\- L-Luka – respondió no con dolor, sino con miedo, ya que está es la primer Mamono que se encuentra que lo saluda de manera tan agresiva.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

\- En pueblo Ilias.

La Lamia lo estaba viendo fijamente para ver si estaba diciendo alguna especie de mentira. Ella suspiro, sabiendo que este niño no le mentía y ella ya tenía experiencia en las mentiras - ¿Eres un Héroe? – pregunto, al ver su espada en el suelo.

\- Sí – respondió – Para hacer una promesa que le hice a alguien.

\- Interesante – susurró la Lamia _"Quizás me sea útil y"_ \- ¡Para dónde vas! – le grito, ya que estaba siendo abandonada en medio de la nada.

\- A mi ceremonia – dijo Luka con un leve sonido de odio.

Y la dejo sola en medio de la nada.

En un instante, la mirada de la Lamia se suavizó e iba a seguir a Luka, pero después se puso dura y se deslizo hacia donde se dirigía Luka.

* * *

" _Terminemos con esto"_ después de la muerte de su madre, la iglesia estaba cómo loca para que se uniese a ellos, y lo iba a lograr, pero gracias a la nueva jefa de la iglesia-y de la diosa-se lo prohibieron, pero aún no dejaban de ser tan molesto como una mosca en su oreja.

Pero tampoco ellos lo hacían tan fácil para tener una amistada un tanto bondadosa - ¡Lárgate, legaste tarde!

\- ¿¡P-Pero solo fue cómo dos minutos de tardanza?! – giro de vuelta Luka ante al Padre.

\- La diosa respeta la perfección ¡Una tardanza, aunque sea de 1 minuto, es un pecado! ¡Lárgate antes/¿Antes de qué? – pregunto una voz detrás del Padre.

El hombre se volteó y vio a una Ángel de tan gran belleza y…de un buen busto, con una vestimenta un tanto provocativa, dejando ver un poco de su busto algo grande.

Toda esa belleza y sensualidad estaba siendo oprimida por su mirada férrea y pesada que le estaba dándole al Padre.

\- ¡Este mocoso malcriado llegó tarde!

\- ¡Y yo decido quien entra o no! – le grito de vuelta, haciendo temblar al hombre.

\- P-Pero esos dos héroes eran perfectos para/¡Cállate, basura humana!

Luka miraba sorprendido, no sabía que había otras personas para ser el "Héroe" para matar a la reina monstruo, pensaba que era el único de este pueblo.

\- P-Pero/¡Sin peros y lárgate de una puñetera vez! – se escapo corriendo, esperando que Luka reciba todo el odio del Ángel – Estúpidos – se giró hacia Luka y el niño noto que la mujer tenía una sonrisa forzada por toda la situación que vio – Entra – ella se giró y entró a la iglesia, siendo seguido por Luka.

Después de caminar por unos minutos, viendo la estructura de la iglesia, viendo que la iglesia era tan hermosa gracias al dinero de sus contribuyentes-y por otras cosas-que siempre la iglesia se estuviese de una manera tan hermosa. Por lo menos los Ángeles detuvieron tal cosa y simplemente hicieron lo que una iglesia DEBERÍA de hacer, que era dar cobijo y alimento al pobre y paz espiritual, y no mentiras por un libro.

Llegaron al centro donde, según la doctora de su fallecida madre, hacían esos rituales.

\- Desnúdate, por favor

\- ¡¿Q-Qué?! – grito sorprendido.

\- Es la mejor manera de comenzar esto.

Luka miraba sorprendida ante el Ángel. No sabía nada de esto y, esperaba, que no tuviese algún problema con respecto a esto.

Haciendo lo que ella dijo, él se desnudo ante a una levemente sonrojada Ángel con una leve sonrisa. Quizás lo que le llamó más la atención de está Ángel con respecto a las demás que conoce es que tiene cadenas en su cintura y sus alas blancas, aunque levemente se veían oscuras si se veían bien.

Después de quitarse la ropa, esperaba solo unas palabras de aliento y luego se iría. No lo que pasó lo siguiente.

Alrededor de Luka comenzó a brillar con símbolos arcanos y vio que la Ángel, para su sorpresa y vergüenza, estaba desnuda ante él, revelando todo su cuerpo exótico ante su público.

\- ¡Oh gran diosa de las tinieblas, gran diosa de la compasión y de la unión, escuchas las palabras de tú fiel seguidora para darle la protección y fortaleza a este joven que emprenderá a una gran aventura! – las runas de su alrededor comenzaron a brillar y los tatuajes de la Ángel también, iluminando cada vez más, mostrando que iba a pasar algo épico, algo de otro mundo.

Y se apagaron.

\- Eso es todo ¡Vuelve pronto!

Luka miraba a la chica con los ojos en blanco, sintiéndose estafado por la genial presentación, hasta inclusive juraría que iba a escuchar cantos invisibles a su alrededor y un ser fantasmal iba a aparecer para darle alguna especie de protección celestial ante cualquier cosa malvada.

* * *

Después de la "Gran estafa" que presentó, regresaba a la casa para agarrar sus cosas ya que tenía pase libre para irse del pueblo y comenzar su aventura y promesa hacia su maestra, aunque iba a agarrar una espada especial que le dio ella.

Era una espada especial que debilitaba a los monstruos o humanos, aunque si lastimaba si el humano era un ser malvado. Según ella, era una espada especial para los guardias novatos, aunque el diseño lo diseño una amiga especial de ella, así que era una espada común con un diseño único.

Al entrar a la casa, fue su gran sorpresa de encontrar nuevamente a esa Lamia, viendo las fotografías en la mesa.

\- Así que está es tú casa ¿cierto? – pregunto la Lamia.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – pregunto impactado y un poco asustado.

Seguí tú olor y aquí era más potente.

" _Me siento acosado"_ pensó con una gota de sudor en su frente – En cualquier caso, me voy a tener que irme.

\- ¿A matarla? – pregunto la Lamia interesada.

\- Sólo iré a cumplir una promesa – le respondió de una forma un tanto seca, abriendo el armario y sacando la espada.

El mango tenía la forma de alas de un ángel de color gris y la hoja era de un color gris plateado con diminutas alas alrededor de él. Él entreno esta espada con Ganbreria y no pareciera que interpusiese la habilidad y la maniobrabilidad.

Mientras que la Lamia miraba muy curiosa la espada _"¿Qué hace este mocoso con esa espada?"_ se preguntó curiosa. Era imposible que un humano común tuviese esa espada, debió de ser regalada.

\- Entonces te seguiré.

\- ¿Cómo? – se preguntó Luka - ¿Por qué? Además ¿Quién eres?

\- Soy…Alice, la experta en alimentos. Estoy en un viaje para descubrir TODOS los alimentos de estas tierras.

" _Claro, y yo soy el hijo perdido de la diosa"_ pensó con sarcasmo Luka, pero lo dejo así. Sí ella decía una mentira en frente de sus narices será por algo.

O simplemente era una amiga antigua de su madre y simplemente está aquí para hacerse la graciosa…aunque no estaba seguro de eso.

\- Bueno, Alice la comelona, nos vamos – dijo Luka con una sonrisa, mientras que Alice gruñía de ira ante el contra golpe.

Después sintió su mente más…relajada.

Alice agitó su cabeza y simplemente lo siguió, con su forma humana que Luka vio antes de abrir la puerta.

Una mujer de color blanco, con MUY poca ropa que apenas cubría sus senos y su vagina. Era cómo una versión humana de su ropa cómo Lamia.

" _Mejor no me quejo, me podría arrancar la cabeza"_

* * *

Los dos salieron para dirigirse al bosque, que apenas pudieron salir de una pieza ante las miradas morbosas de los hombres al mirar a Alice, que está simplemente los miraba con ojos asesinos y estos avanzaban rápido para alejarse de su furia.

Los dos caminaron a través del bosque para después salir y ver un camino donde llevarían a distintos caminos. Su objetivo actual sería el puerto para llegar al castillo de la reina.

Sabía que sería un camino largo, pero no se detendrá por nada.

\- Sabes – Luka se volteó para ver a Alice – Si un monstruo nos ataca, me esconderé. No quiero tener nada con otros monstruos – y cómo dijo, se fue.

\- Que dem – sintió cómo era abrazado atrás y, apartándose por instinto, vio que era una Giant Slug, mirándole con una sonrisa mientras lo perseguía.

A paso de un caracol.

Luka miro su espada, pero no sabía si le podía causarle daño. Tenía la palabra de Granberia, pero no estaba tan seguro para serse sincero _"Quizás…"_ agarró su bolso y saco sal. Agarró una pequeña cantidad y se la lanzó.

Pero en vez de huir…a paso de caracol o gemir de dolor, disminuyo a su tamaño hasta convertirse en una…¿niña?

Luka se rascaba la cabeza, mientras veía cómo la…¿Tiny Slug? Intentaba abrazarlo ya que medía de su estatura.

Se apartó y era cómo una danza muy extraña.

La chica lo perseguía.

Luka lo esquivaba.

Paso eso más o menos media hora y se veía cómo la niña estaba dormida, ya que podía escuchar un ligero ronroneo por parte de ella.

Luka se rio y alzo los hombros. Y se fue de la zona, para después en su lado estar Alice – Fue la pelea más aburrida que he visto.

\- Si quieres un guerrero con más experiencia y musculo que yo, entonces ve hacia el coliseo – dijo Luka mientras que Alice gruñía.

Y los dos comenzaron su gran aventura hacia un destino incierto.

Mientras que la…¿Tiny Slug? Aún dormía plácidamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
